Amnesia
by Riam-sama
Summary: Things for Yato and Yukine have been going smoothly. But once Yukine starts having vivid nightmares of his past life, he begins to question his sanity as he is plagued with the reoccuring memories and flashbacks. And there is only one person he can turn to rely on. (Rated M just to be safe for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest like a bass drum, his feet carrying him as fast as they could with all his might.

He didn't know what he was running for. He was just running, trying to get away.

He could hear footsteps tailing him, and he could practically feel the breath of another being on the back of his neck.

His breath came out in short pants, his lungs burning with the need for more air. But he couldn't stop, or whatever chasing him would catch up. He was terrified. Purely, utterly terrified.

His knees gave way, his body lurching forward as he tumbled to the gravel below him. He let out a huff at the impact, eyes strewn shut as he caught his breath. He tried to get back up on his feet, but his trembling legs wouldn't cooperate. And that alone terrified him more than he already was.

He heard the footsteps approaching, and turned just in time to see the black figure only a few paces away. It reached for him, and he screamed.

Yukine awoke with a jolt, his breathing labored and a wearing a shocked expression. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself look half decent after his thrashing about on the shrine floor. He took a quick glance at Yato, watching the black haired male's sleeping form.

He was mumbling on about having multiple regalia with big breasts and all of the booze that he could ever ask for. An occasional grin would break out over the god's face at his lucid dreaming. Yukine could of rolled his eyes, but he refrained. "What an idiot.." Was the words murmured from his lips. Just watching the ravenette sleep had managed to calm the usually stubborn regalia down. But he was still plagued by that nightmare, and the sudden coldness that he felt. He could even see his own breath. It was usually chilly at night, but usually it never got so cold that he could see their breath so clearly.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine, but it wasn't from the cold. He felt a horrid, eerie feeling. Like a bad omen. As though the cold was a foreshadow to a much darker event that would reveal itself later on, and that feeling alone set the fear alight in his chest once again.

He shook it off, pulling his knees up to his chest as he took a deep breath. It was just his imagination running wild. That was it. He was just over-thinking things.

Right?

With a shaky sigh, he glanced over at the raven haired deity. It was freezing out there, at least for him. And Yato was warm, and could at least provide some sort of comfort and safety. Even though he hated to admit it, Yukine was scared and felt the need to be closer to the god. Especially since it was dark out, and he could practically feel like something was still hunting him down, much like that nightmare he just experienced. What was that, even? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and his mind kept doing a loop, always ending back up at the same spot no matter how much he tried to solve it.

He let out a huff, making his way over towards Yato and curling up close to him. Not exactly close enough to be touching, but enough to feel the heat radiating off of the other. The blonde already felt much safer. With a small, relaxed smile, he closed his eyes and fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

But little did the blonde know that the god was awake and had received every image of that horrid nightmare that the teen regalia experienced. Yato waited until Yukine had fallen asleep before wrapping his arms hesitantly around his form, pulling him closer to himself and securing him in his embrace.

****(A/N: This is just the prologue, yesyes. This is also the first fanfiction that I've ever wrote! Especially a multi-chapter like I'm planning this out to be. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I will try my best to make the story interesting to the readers.**

**Noragami does not belong to me, nor do the characters. Except for the characters that I plan to add into the story in the near future, which will be stated when the time comes for them to appear.)****


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I know that most of you thought that this chapter was an update on the story, but sadly, that isn't the case. eue;; I apologize for that.

I've been stuck on how to write the next chapter for a while now. I have a perfect story in my mind, but I'm not sure how to describe it or place it. So this story will more than likely be on hold or discontinued. Or it'll just stay as a oneshot sort of deal of a cuddly Yukine.

Now, if I DO decide to discontinue (which I'm strongly leaning against since holy SHIT there is 42 follows and 9 reviews, which is more than I ever hoped for) I will write more fanfictions for Noragami, and more than likely make another one shot that is longer than this so that you guys can still be satisfied with something.

By the way, thank you guys so_ MUCH_ for the reviews and follows! They mean _SO_ much to me. I'm serious! Without them, I wouldn't have a muse to write.


End file.
